Sam & Me
by II-Basic-Romantics-II
Summary: Just a little story I wrote that came to me in a dream. It's about the lovely Sam Pepper...IT'S FICTIONAL, SO PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED! (Includes Sam Pepper)


hello, this is my Fic including Sam pepper. enjoy.

.'.'.'.'.

(Some of these events are based off myself, and some of these events, obviously didn't happen T_T)

As I woke up, the first thing I did was log onto my YouTube. I was excited because I knew that was the day Sam Pepper would post his new video. I loved watching his videos. I think I was becoming obsessed with him. not because of his appearance, or how amazingly sexy he was, but because he was inspiring too. over the summer, I grew to fall in love with all the famous Youtubers. (JacksGap, Caspar Lee, Marcus Butler, etc.) however there was something different about Sam.

Sam wasn't the only YouTuber who inspired me. they all did. I wanted to start my own channel, it would be a new experience. I also wanted to start a channel because, seeing them travel around the world created a bigger being in myself that I never knew...I wanted to travel the world too. I wanted to go off and scope the different countries. I was especially fascinated in photography, but enough about that. today, was a lucky day. not only was Sam posting a new video, he was doing a chat!

He noticed all of his other friends on this website called, "Omegle" a webcam service that grouped people up based on their interests. he did what everyone did, reminded us to add his name as an interest, since that was the only way we would be able to chat with him. I watched his new video, and daily vlog, and then got onto Omegle.

I was on the website for 2 hours, searching, and searching for Sam, in hopes to find him. thankfully, I did! I thought it was fluke at first, until he asked me to tell him something to prove me wrong.

I told him to say my name, " Natalya", and he did! indeed, it was the_real__ S_am.

.'.'.'.'.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" I exclaimed.

"Well, believe it baby!" he laughed. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm eighteen, I live in Florida, and uhhh..." I was speechless. how pathetic; I felt like crying. this beautiful man, that I'd been obsessing with, I finally got to talk to. not in person, but it was just as good, and I was just fucking speechless.

"It's okay, I'm breathtaking, and leave the ladies speechless." he joked with his nasally accent. that eased my nervousness.

"Oh, you have a canon?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did yo-" he then pointed at the screen, and I looked back. my camera was lying on my shelf in the background.

"DSLR...those are good quality cams." he said. "So, you make vids?"

"Nah, not yet. I just got that camera." I smiled.

"So, that's no excuse."

"well, I'd like to. you really inspire me to, and uh..." FUCK! don't tell me I'm about to cry! he really truly did inspire me.

"Awww, that's so sweet. I never heard anyone tell me that." He said. "So you wanna do vids like mine?"

"No, I don't want to bite off other YouTubers, just be myself." I said.

"Good answer. that's all you have to do, just be yourself. give me your info. your YouTube, twitter, Facebook names, all that good stuff, and I'll check you out."

and I did. I was super nervous. w-was he helping me out? I couldn't believe it.

.'.'.'.'.

Our chat was short, because he had to talk to many other hormonal, obsessed girls, but it was enough for me. later that day, I decided to film my first video. just being my silly self, but in a way that could relate to the world. a way in which, when they saw my video, they would stop, and say, "Hey, I do that!" or, "I think the same thing all the time!"

After editing it, I posted it. I was anxious. would people accept..._me_?

.'.'.'.'.

Later that night, my video hit numerous views, and I got at least over four-thousand subscribers, in one hour!

I just knew this was Sam's doing, especially when I logged onto all of my social networks and saw him making posts about my video, and tagging me in them. this was the most life changing experience I ever...experienced. I checked my messages, and one of them was from Sam himself!

**Sam Pepper: There you go, Just relax, your dreams are coming true faster than planned ;) **

at that moment, I broke down and cried.

.'.'.'.'.

I stayed up late, until one in the morning, and watched as the numbers grew, bigger, and bigger. I was shocked. messages, comments, friend requests, subscribers, followers, everything doubled. what the hell? was this some sick dream? did they like me that much? or was it because of Sam?

Well, it was a mixture of both, because I saw comments of people saying that they thought I was really funny. They really liked me. I got tired, and decided to get some sleep.

The next day when I woke up, the numbers were bigger. I got a message from Sam again, he sent me his Skype information. he wanted to talk to me again.

.'.'.'.'.

"hello, superstar." he greeted.

"Don't say that." I blushed.

"How do you feel about this?"

"I'm...my mind is gonna fucking explode!"

"Oh, not now, especially now as your dreams are comin' true and shit." he said. I laughed.

"You don't know how much this means to me!" I cried. "I was gonna go to fucking college, and get married, have kids, and grow old. I mean, this might not last long, but it still changed the course of things for now."

"I _do_ know how much this means to you. your probably shitting bricks. I was hesitant to doing this, but when I chatted with you yesterday, I felt that you were sincere. so when I watched your video, I knew for sure that you deserved this. guess I was just returning the love to my fans."

I smiled. this was the most generous thing anyone ever did for me.

"now it's up to you to stay consistent..." he said. "that shouldn't be hard, you're a pretty girl, everyone likes a pretty girl." he joked.

"It isn't about looks Sam." I laughed. "I want to thank you so much...you have honestly changed everything for me." everything was moving a bit fast for me. I had to grab hold of everything, or I'd fall face first.

.'.'.'.'.

hope you enjoyed this first chapter. this is based off of some me, but this all came to me in a dream, plus some weird stuff, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
